eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Light Hawthorne
|theme image= |full name= Light Hawthorne |pronunciation=Li-te |nicknames= Light |name meaning= Bright |born= 3/8/1996 |status=Alive |current age=17 |gender=Male |species=Demigod |nationality=American |sexuality=Straight |relationship status=Single |native language=English |accent=American |languages=English and French |divider 1= |history= A young man was heavily intoxicated and therefor staggering around in a forest. He eventually collapsed under a tree and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when he woke up, she was sitting inside a log cabin, with the night being rather chilly, he awoke with a few blankets around him and a warm fire not far away. As he sat up and saw a handsome woman cooking in the kitchen. He called out to her, his voice strained and a little weak. But when the woman heard him and turned around, she greeted him with a warm smile. Eventually the two began to chit chat, the woman introduced himself as Sylvia while the guy introduced himself as Cameron. As the night progressed, clothes came off, and drinks began to flow. Not only were they getting drunk, but also they were getting frisky. Soon, Sylvia seduced him into sleeping with her. The next morning when he woke up, there wasn't a buy beside him, but instead, a note. The note didn't say much, just that she had to go back to her home, so he went to school a few hours later. Roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Cameron's home. His father Harold opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Harold knowing it wasn't his and his wife's assumed the worst and called Cameron out. Cameron shocked but knew that the baby was his, was immediately kicked out of the house and had to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models. With an alcoholic father and a roommate that was always higher than a kite, it seemed as if the little baby who's name was Light wasn't in the safest of places. Surrounded by two complete losers, Light had it pretty rough growing up. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Cameron's friend came out as a paedophile, Cameron realized she needed to do something with Light. He quickly saved his son when he found out, but this was five months after his roommate started on Light, and took him to live with his parents. They accepted Light but under one condition, Sylvia wasn't allowed to see him. Light grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school. At the age of twelve however, he was attacked by a couple of thugs, outnumbered he couldn't fight back, however Harold, being a soldier when he was younger helped fend them off. Later that night the two discussed what happened, and Harold came to the conclusion that Light would need training lessons. For years Light was guided by his grandfather in the art of combat and protecting himself and has stayed in the house since. |divider 2= |hometown= New York |earliest memory= his mother |schooling=Public |first kiss=N/A |first sex=N/A |first love=N/A |other firsts=n/a |misc image= |father= Cameron |mother= Sylvia Hawthorne |siblings= None |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= Logan Lerman |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |height= 6'3 |weight=122lbs |ethnicity=Caucasion |handedness=Right |shoe size= |blood type=O+ |voice=Baritone |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Healthy |clothing style=Loose but fashionable |marks=Tattoo on his wrist |body style= Lean |photo album= Light-6.jpg Light-7.jpg Light-Image.png Light-9.jpg Light-10.jpg Light-11.jpg Light-Image2.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= He is good at hand to hand fighting |weapon of choice= Fists |strengths= Wrestling, archery, running |weaknesses=Snakes, swords |abilities= Standard human |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= Jared at first sight seems to have a snobbish attitude towards most people. But he is not as cold-hearted as he allows others to believe. Jared has a great sense of style and is very fashion conscious. Jared can be vain and narcissistic, but he is slightly insecure, he is sensitive about his height and wishes that he were smaller and more graceful. Despite his narcissistic attitude, Jared is very loyal to his loved ones and defends them passionately when threatened. Jared also possesses a fiery temper which numerous characters are victims of. In spite of his mature and refined nature, he has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and locking himself in his room when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on his solitude. Jared is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. Jared is very flirtatious though Jared is actually very cautious when it comes to love. But he doesn't doesn't know how to truly love. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Leo |sign meaning= The Lion |location= Camp Jupiter |pets= None |likes= Girls, clothes, running. |dislikes= Sword fights, being alone, snakes |fears=Snakes |hobbies=Running |motto= 'Be the change you want to see in the world.' |won't= Betray someone |secretly admire= |influenced by=Harold Hawthorne |moral compass=North |important person before camp=Harold |important person now=Wip |immediate goals= WIP |long term goals= Become a fashion designer |reacts to crisis= Warily |faces problems=Face on |reacts to change= Doesn't like it but will put up with it. |alignment=Camp Jupiter |images photo album= |dream job= Fashion Designer |current job=None |one word= Cautious |best=Smile |worst=Chin |change=WIP |mental=Sane |mental disorders= None |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices=TO never betray someone |bad habits= Snoring |sleeping= Deep |quirks= |attitude= Cheerful |talents=Sport |social=flirty |mannerisms=Social and polite |quote 3= |color=Dark green |music=Pop |food=Nacho's |animal=Leopard |book=N/A |other favs= |ease=Sport |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated=Nope |others= |strangers=typical jock |lover=WIP |friends=funny |family=Quiet |impression=Jerk |like most=harold |like least=Cameron |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:TimeLord15 Category:English Speaker Category:Logan Lerman Category:French Speaker Category:Bilingual Category:Dynamic